The present invention relates to fastening devices and pertains particularly to apparatus for securing picture frames or the like into and maintaining it in an aligned position.
Picture frames and the like are typically supported on a wall by means of a nail or hook mounted in the wall and a flexible wire bail extending across the back of the frame. The frame typically swings downward with the lower edge into engagement with the wall. When a frame becomes misaligned, such as from vibrations such as earthquakes and the like and from accidental engagement by other objects, the frame tends to stay misaligned until physically straightened.
Numerous securing devices are on the market for securing picture frame mounts into an aligned position. These devices, however, have numerous drawbacks. One such device, for example, comprises double adhesive tape strips which are secured to the back of the frame and to the wall for securing the frame into position. The problem with this arrangment is that it would be impossible to temporarily dismount the frame and remount in an aligned position. It would be necessary to obtain new securing pads and replace the old ones with the new ones any time the frame is moved.
It is therefore desirable that a method and apparatus be available for semi-permanently securing picture frames and similar wall hangings into an aligned position.